


С возвращением

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	С возвращением

Бобби уехал полчаса назад, узнавать насчёт упавшего самолёта. Оставил Дина наедине со своими мыслями, наедине со страхом за Сэма. Сэм не приходил в себя ни разу за эти мучительно долгие часы после того, как Смерть вернул ему душу и возвёл Стену. В попытке отвлечься Дин берёт со стола газету со статьёй, которая, возможно, станет их новым делом, когда... если Сэм проснётся...  
\- Проклятье, - сквозь зубы ругается Дин и тянется к бутылке Джека Дэниэлса, и тут за спиной раздаётся негромкое "Дин..."  
Дин резко поворачивается. Неотрывно глядя на брата, Сэм делает неуверенный шаг к нему навстречу. Дин поднимается со стула и ждёт, боясь поверить, смотрит во все глаза, словно ему снова неполные пять, и он с восторгом наблюдает за первыми шажками маленького Сэмми. Шажок, ещё один, ещё – с каждым разом увереннее и быстрее, и вот уже тёплые руки обхватывают плечи Дина, щёки соприкасаются, и горячее дыхание обжигает шею. Дин чувствует, как часто дышит Сэм, сдерживая нахлынувшие эмоции.  
Эмоции. Сэм шмыгает носом, и у Дина в голове словно переключают рубильник. Вернулся. Это правда Сэм, его Сэмми, его младший братишка. Настоящий, целый - здесь и сейчас. Он с силой стискивает брата, и они стоят так, посреди пыльной комнаты, бывшей когда-то гостиной, вцепившись в друг друга, словно расцепись они – и всё исчезнет.  
Наконец Сэм ослабляет хватку и немного отстраняется. Заглядывает Дину в глаза, рассматривает его. Дин видит, ощущает: Сэм волнуется, и это, чёрт возьми, так здорово - видеть блеск его глаз, живой, искренний, и хочется сказать: "Боже, я так рад, что ты вернулся, Сэмми!" - но не может вымолвить ни слова, поэтому просто притягивает Сэма к себе и целует, зарываясь пальцами в шелковистые волосы на затылке, лаская обветренные губы языком.

Они едва добрались до кровати в соседней комнате, повалились на неё, продолжая целоваться - жадно, ненасытно, восполняя пустоту внутри, образовавшуюся за всё то время, что им пришлось провести врозь. Снимают друг с друга одежду, слой за слоем сбрасывая холод отчуждения, боль и одиночество. Сэм напорист, и Дин без колебаний ложится на спину, вынуждая Сэма нависнуть над собой. В глазах младшего вопрос и просьба сразу - Дин думает, что никогда в жизни он не был настолько рад подобному сомнению на его лице. Он улыбается, и Сэм отзеркаливает его улыбку. Дин разводит ноги, сгибая их в коленях, сам раскрывает себя, используя лишь собственную слюну. Пофиг. В сравнении с тем, через что им пришлось пройти, это - сущая ерунда. Сэм смотрит, нетерпеливо облизывает и без того влажные губы, и когда Дин кивает, буквально вонзается в него - резко, глубоко, словно ждал этого момента все эти чёртовы сто с лишним лет, проведённые там. Дину больно, он сдавленно шипит, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра Сэма, но не отталкивая, а наоборот, притягивая в себя. Сэм стонет, входит до конца и замирает ненадолго, зажмуривается, упираясь лбом, враз покрывшимся испариной, в лоб Дина, часто и тяжело дышит. "Странно, это ведь мне насухую въехали в зад, почему же плачешь ты, Сэмми?" - отстранённо думает Дин, большими пальцами стирая солёные дорожки со щёк брата. Сэм открывает глаза, слабо улыбается ему - в груди Дина разливается тепло, затапливая липкий страх, с которым он жил последние недели.  
Сэм не сдерживает себя, жёстко трахает Дина, но Дин не против. Каждый толчок сопровождается тихим стоном, таким блаженным, что Дин готов снова лечь на дыбу, если Сэму это доставит такое же искреннее удовольствие, как то, что он делает сейчас. Вдруг он сбивается с ритма, хватает руку Дина, подносит её к губам и всасывает два пальца. Дин выдыхает, чувствуя, как язык мягко касается шершавых подушечек, скользит по всей длине, чертит неровные влажные линии. Сэм выпускает пальцы изо рта и тянет руку Дина назад. Тот быстро понимает, чего хочет брат, и вот Сэм снова стонет, уже громче, ощущая, как Дин ласкает тесное колечко мышц.

Дин уже почти на грани, когда Сэм вдруг останавливается, выходит из него. Дин понимает без слов, обеими руками разводит ягодицы, подтягивая младшего повыше, и Сэм опускается сверху, принимая сразу всего, вскрикивая от острой вспышки болезненного наслаждения. Начинает двигаться, а Дин поглаживает его анус, периодически ныряя кончиком то одного, то другого пальца внутрь, отчего Сэм запрокидывает голову и стонет особенно громко, прогибается так, чтобы насадиться как можно сильнее. Тянется к члену, но Дин перехватывает запястье и буквально сдёргивает его с себя, опрокидывает на кровать, игнорируя удивлённо-обиженный возглас. Становится на колени, обнимает Сэма, приподнимая его над вконец сбившимися простынями. Сэм подчиняется, упирается локтями в матрас, беззастенчиво оттопыривая зад. Дин бездумно поглаживает большими пальцами подставленное припухшее отверстие, медленно погружая их всё глубже и глубже. Сэм тяжело дышит, чуть покачивает бёдрами, стараясь получить больше, но не просит. Дин наклоняется, обводит языком по кругу, ныряя кончиком внутрь - Сэм выстанывает его имя, и тормоза слетают окончательно. Дин выпрямляется, направляет себя внутрь, не вынимая при этом пальцев, заставляя брата снова вскрикнуть. Хватает его поперёк груди, привлекая к себе, вжимаясь во влажную от пота спину, продолжая с силой вбиваться в него членом и пальцами свободной руки, целует-вылизывает солёную шею, и непонятно, где тут пот, а где его слёзы, и шепчет, шепчет заветное имя - люблю, люблю, Сэмми, люблю тебя, слышишь? Сэм кричит, хрипло и низко, и кончает, подрагивая всем телом, утаскивая за собой в ослепительную вспышку оргазма.

Дин просыпается, когда в комнате уже совсем темно. Несколько минут он лежит, прислушиваясь к звукам: по шоссе мчатся машины, на кухне громко тикают часы и тарахтит холодильник. А в нескольких сантиметрах от него посапывает Сэм. Он смешно морщит нос, потому что непослушные волосы щекотят переносицу - это видно в слабом свете, сочащемся сквозь пыльные оконные занавески, и Дин не удерживается, высвобождает руку, проводит ладонью по лбу, убирая непослушную прядь. Сэм глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается к нему спиной. Дин улыбается, придвигается поближе, обнимая брата.  
 _С возвращением, Сэмми._


End file.
